To Fool a Dragon
by Sakurae Kirisa
Summary: 17yearold Chihiro and her best friend Kei have been frequenting a night club for almost two years. It's the day after Chihiro's 17th bday and she's a little depressed, so she and Kei head for the night club. Only to get a very pleasant surprise. HakuCh


Hello everyone!!! Rei here with another ficcie! Although it's my first Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi fanfic. So please go easy on me. And I'm very sorry that this ficcie sucks... I like the image of Chihiro I have in here, I you have to remember, in the movie, she's only eleven, and so, will be lanky and a bit clumsy. My 'OLDER' Chihiro, is pretty, and wears nice clothes. So don't bug me about Chihiro not being like that, 'cause, for all we know, after all she went through, she could be like that. =^^= Oh, and Chihiro's singing ish supposed to be italics. I know ff.net will get rid of my italics, so I'll tell you all now, * these little things are gonna go where ever there is supposed to be italics 'till I find out how to do them. That said, I won't hold you up any longer.  
  
UPDATE 01/11/04: Went over this and fixed spelling mistakes and typos... Someone tell me if I've missed anything...  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Still Alone or To Fool a Dragon  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Chihiro stepped into the local nightclub. She'd been going for almost two years now since her friend Kei decided that she needed some cheering up. She had told Kei about Kamikakushi and Haku's promise almost four years ago And Kei had believed her story. "Hey Hiro-chan... I have a funny feeling something important is gonna happen tonight..." Kei said as she followed Chihiro in.  
  
Chihiro turned around after dropping her coat on a pile of other coats. "Really? Like what?"  
  
"I dunno." Kei said with a shrug. "It's just a feeling. Hmmm... I see you took my advice on tonight's outfit." The blue eyed girl finished.  
  
"Yeah..." Chihiro muttered with a small smile. "I didn't actually think this would look good on me... But I like it." Chihiro was wearing night blue low rider jeans, a very tight white v-neck shirt with white velvet strings that held the back together and it also had long sleeves that flared out at the elbows and covering her hands a bit. To top it off she was wearing a pair of really nice runners (all sparkly... ^^) and her last birthday gift from Kei. A homemade pendant on a thin gold chain. The pendant was an oriental dragon with silver scales, gold horns, teal main, and, so small they almost couldn't be seen, lively jade eyes. Chihiro fingered the pendant with a soft sigh. Then she noticed the karaoke sign.  
  
"There's karaoke tonight. I'm gonna go sign up." Chihiro said then started making her way through the crowd. Kei just smiled, knowing how much her best friend liked singing. Kei walked over to the bar and sat on a stool facing the stage.  
  
***********  
  
Chihiro flipped through the karaoke book looking for a song she'd want to sing. She found one that she liked and went over to the very bored looking man with a mic. Chihiro and the man talked for a minute, Chihiro telling him that she didn't want the lyrics displayed 'cause she knew the song off by heart. The man smiled and nodded then went to the stage.  
  
**********  
  
A boy with long-ish dark green-ish colored hair and jade eyes walked into the nightclub and looked around. He spotted one of the girls he had been following and walked over to her.  
  
"Hello." He greeted. She gave him a look. "If your gonna hit on me, don't bother. I've already got a boyfriend." She said. The jade eyed boy raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't planing on 'hitting on you'... I actually wanted to ask about the other girl that was with you. By any chance, is her name Chihiro?" He asked. Kei gave the boy a sharp look that reminded him a little of Rin. "And who would I be giving this information to, if I was going to tell you?" She asked. "Kohaku." Came the jade eyed boys answer. "Oh my gawd!" Kei said/yelled the lowered her voice so only Kohaku could hear. "Would your full name happen to be Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi?" She asked. Kohaku looked shocked and nearly fell out of his seat. "Chihiro told me everything. And you know, if it weren't for the fact that I'd be hurting her as well, I wouldn't let you see her! So, I'll have to settle with this!" That said, Kei slapped Kohaku hard enough to leave marks. "That's for making my best friend wait 6 years for you! Now watch the stage." She said pointing in that direction as a pretty brunette with her hair in a ponytail stepped on stage being handed a mic as she walked past the man who was stepping off stage.  
  
Chihiro was smiling softly as the intro played, then she started singing.  
  
*"Kimi wa ima doko ni aruite  
  
Nani o mitsumete'ru no?  
  
Itsu ka hanashite kureta yume  
  
Oitsudzukete iru no?  
  
Mirai o kataru yokogao  
  
Totemo suki datta kara  
  
Sono yume mamotte yuku tame ni wa  
  
Watashi ga icha ikenakatta"*  
  
Chihiro's soft voice filled the club and everyone was watching her. She didn't seem to notice though, her memories of Kamikakushi pulling her into her own little world.  
  
*"Kimi wa itsu mo konna basho de  
  
Konna keshiki wo mite  
  
Dore kurai no fuan to mayoi to  
  
Tatakatte'ta no?  
  
Hitori ni natte hajimete  
  
Wakaru koto ga ookute  
  
Kono te o hanasazu ni ireba  
  
Doko made demo ikeru ki ga shita"*  
  
Kohaku watched as Chihiro sang, tears in his eyes. "Chihiro..." He started to make his way through the crowd of teenagers towards the stage.  
  
*"Onaji michi aruite iku to  
  
Utagau koto mo naku shinjita  
  
Doushite sore na no ni atashi wa  
  
Doushite sore na no ni atashi wa  
  
Da kedo atashi wa"*  
  
Chihiro snapped out of her daze as she realized the song was almost over. She gave a sad half smile then sang the last two lines.  
  
*"Yakusoku wa oboete iru no  
  
Wasureta hi wa nai no"*  
  
Chihiro smiled and bowed as the whole night club started cheering. It was then she noticed one person not cheering but looking like he was trying to press his way through the crowd to the stage. She hopped off the stage wondering why she seemed to recognize the other teenager. He finally broke through the mob that had surrounded her, all being guys and offering to buy her a drink or something to eat. She gasped as her chocolate eyes locked onto soulful jade. "H-Haku...?" She asked staring at the boy in front of her. He nodded and she glared. "Six years Kohaku!!! Your damn lucky I love you! Or I probably wouldn't have waited!" And, for the second time that night, he wound up with a red hand print on his cheek. "Itai..." He muttered rubbing the new sore spot. "I'm very sorry I made you wait Chihiro... I'll explain later when we don't have a large audience." He said and offered his hand, which she took and he lead her back through the crowd to the bar. "Welll... That went well." Kei looked pretty happy with Chihiro. "Kami-sama... I didn't think you actually would slap him! I'm glad your taking my lessons seriously!" Kei said smiling at Chihiro. "Lessons?" Kohaku asked, unsure if he wanted an explanation. "You know... I've never used lesson two... I think it's time I gave it a shot." Chihiro said and both she and Kei smirk. Kohaku started backing away from the two decidedly evil looking teen girls. Chihiro grabbed his arm though and pulled him back. "Just where do you think your going." She said and before he got a chance to say anything, she was kissing him.  
  
Kohaku's eyes widened in shock but he got over it quick and, letting his eyes slip shut, kissed her back. Chihiro then backed away much to Kohaku's dismay. He was enjoying being able to kiss Chihiro. "C'mon. Lets go." Chihiro said to Kei and Kohaku. "You have some explaining to do Kohaku." She finished as she sorted through the coats for her and Kei's. Kohaku reached over and grabbed his white one from the top of the pile and slipped it on while waiting for the two girls to find their coats. Kohaku, getting bored, started to amuse himself by batting at the ends of the strings that where hanging from the back of Chihiro's shirt. Said girl looked over her shoulder at Kohaku. "Hmm... Like a cat..." She said, giggling and finally pulling the two elusive coats from the pile. Finally the three stepped out into the warm summer night and began walking. "Anou... Where are we going?" Kohaku asked. "My place. Chihiro was supposed to sleep over there tonight anyway." Kei said. "Oh..." The jade eyed dragon boy said. "Oh no!!! I forgot my clothes at home!!! Kohaku... Could you fly me there?" Chihiro asked. "Anou... Sure..." Kohaku said stepping into an ally. "See you at your place Kei!" Chihiro said and followed Kohaku into the ally. Minutes later Kei saw a silver-ish dragon fly into the sky with Chihiro on it's back. "Hmmm... I did a good job on Chihiro's pendant..." She muttered before continuing her walk home. She then realized something. "Chihiro had dropped of her stuff for the night at her place that morning. She snickered to herself. Chihiro had fooled the dragon.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Heheheh... Now you see why I called this fic 'Still Alone or To Fool a Dragon'. *grin grin grin* I hope you all enjoyed this ficcie as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
  
R&R please!!!  
  
PS: Oh! And could someone PLEASE tell me how make italics and bold work??? Please!!! *puppy eyes*  
  
PPS: The song Chihiro sang is Still Alone, by Ayumi Hamasaki. The translated lyrics are below if your interested.  
  
Where are you walking,  
  
what are you staring at now?  
  
Are you still chasing that dream  
  
you once told me about?  
  
I loved your face that  
  
seemed to tell the future.  
  
For you to protect that dream,  
  
I couldn't be with you.  
  
When you stood here  
  
and watched the scenery,  
  
how much anxiety and confusion  
  
did you battle with?  
  
I've learned a lot  
  
from being alone.  
  
As long as you didn't let go of my hand,  
  
I felt like I could do anything.  
  
When we walked along the same path  
  
I believed without a single doubt.  
  
But even so, why...?  
  
But even so, why...?  
  
But I...  
  
I remember your promise.  
  
I remember every day. 


End file.
